A Clichè Love Story
by flavescens
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih klise daripada sebuah perjodohan. Setidaknya itulah yang dialami Haruno Sakura. Belum juga sang calon suami datang, ia sudah berani berspekulasi macam-macam./'Mungkin dia seorang pria tua dengan rambut model kuno yang itupun sudah ubanan. Ohh, jangan lupakan sebatang rokok diantara bibirnya yang tebal.'/R&R?


_**Disclaimer : Naruto and all of its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the story.  
**_ **  
Clichè Love Story by flavescens** _  
_  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan _CEO_ Uchiha Corporation."

Adalah kalimat yang ayahnya ucapkan 48 jam lalu, sebelum Sakura berakhir di restoran ini.

Ketika mendengar hal itu, Sakura tidak terkejut. Ia tau cepat atau lambat hal ini akan datang jika mengingat perusahaan keluarga Haruno yang sudah berada di ambang kebangkrutan. Ayah dan ibunya sering kali berbicara mengenai mengikat hubungan dengan salah satu perusahaan kolega. Jelas sekali mereka memancing Sakura. Hanya saja putri semata wayang pasangan Haruno itu berpura-pura tidak peka dan malah beranjak dari tempat konversasi berlangsung. Sesaat kemudian, debaman pintu kamar akan terdengar dari lantai atas dimana kamar Sakura berada.

Apakah Sakura marah? Ya, tentu saja. Hey! Siapa yang tidak akan marah ketika kebebasan dalam memilih pasangan hidup direnggut secara paksa seperti itu? Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura tau tak ada cara untuk menghindar dari situasi ini. Dan lagi, memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan dalam kurun waktu 48 jam sebelum pertemuan pernikahan? Sakura tau betul kalau pemberitahuan itu bukannya terkesan dilambat-lambatkan, tapi memang orang tuanyalah yang sengaja melambat-lambatkan hingga Sakura tak punya waktu untuk mengambil tindakan.

Karena itu, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya menerima permintaan sang ayahanda dengan sukarela layaknya anak berbakti.

Lagipula, Sakura sudah kangen pergi belanja bersama teman-temannya. Sejak perusahaan sang ayah terhempas badai moneter, ia sudah jarang pergi menghambur-hamburkan uang. Dan jika dilihat dari jabatan calon suaminya, memenuhi kebutuhan Sakura yang sebegitu kompleks tampaknya bukanlah suatu masalah. Apalagi ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga Uchiha masih punya garis keturunan bangsawan. _Wow_.

Terserah kalian mau bilang Sakura jalang-yang-memanfaatkan-kesempatan-dalam-kesempitan atau apapun itu, tapi Sakura tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya secara cuma-cuma pada seorang calon suami yang _memberinya 'Mungkin dia seorang pria tua dengan rambut model kuno yang itupun sudah ubanan. Ohh, jangan lupakan sebatang rokok diantara bibirnya yang tebal'_ sebagai kesan pertama, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu.

Sakura memijat pangkal hidungnya. Tidak ada yang lebih klise daripada sebuah perjodohan. Apalagi perjodohan antara seorang gadis muda dengan seorang pria berumur. Singkat saja, mungkin Sakura akan diduakan (atau lebih parahnya dimadu) setelah mereka menikah nanti. Ampun!

Penampilan dan usia dari _fiance_ - _to_ - _be_ -nya memang tidak disebutkan secara detail baik oleh ayahnya maupun ibunya (atau mungkin Sakuralah yang enggan mendengarkan). Yang bisa Sakura ingat dari perbincangan mereka tempo hari hanyalah ini :

Kata ayahnya, _"Laki-laki itu adalah kolega bisnis ayah, Sakura. Dia merupakan_ CEO _perusahaan besar yang namanya tersohor di kalangan para pengusaha."_

Sementara kata ibunya, _"Sakura-_ chan _, (nama calon suaminya yang terlalu malas untuk Sakura ingat)-_ kun _adalah pria mapan dan tampan. Dia juga sering muncul di majalah-majalah bisnis loh!"_

  
Dari beberapa fakta yang dapat Sakura tangkap pada kalimat kedua orang tuanya diatas, maka sudah pasti calon suaminya adalah seorang tua bangka! _Yah_ , Paling tidak seumuran ayahnya _lah_!

Oke, orang itu mungkin mapan. Sangat malahan. Tapi kalau tampan? Sakura meragukan hal itu, apalagi yang berkata demikian adalah ibunya. Dan ibunya adalah ibu-ibu. Maksud Sakura, definisi tampan dari seorang wanita 47 tahun dengan gadis 25 tahun sudah pasti berbeda, 'kan?

Pertemuan pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di sebuah restoran berkelas yang telah di _booking_ secara khusus oleh pihak laki-laki. Sakura tak bisa menahan decak kagumnya kala ia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kali di bangunan bergaya kontemporer _Art-Deco_ ini. Begitu masuk, ia langsung disambut oleh interior mewah yang menghias seisi restoran. Meja-meja dengan material modern, lukisan kubisme yang terpasang hampir di setiap sudut ruangan, cahaya keemasan lampu gantung, semuanya berhasil membuat Sakura bingung dalam menerka berapa kiranya biaya yang dihabiskan untuk menyewa keseluruhan dari tempat ini.

Singkatnya, ini adalah restoran yang sangat mewah. Berlebihan malahan! Maksud Sakura, ini tidak seperti mereka akan mengundang keluarga besar dari masing-masing perusahaan. Karena pada kenyataannya, hanya ia dan calon suaminya yang akan dipertemukan. Bisa dibilang ini hanyalah pendekatan. Pengiring saja tidak ada. Murni hanya mereka berdua.

Omong-omong, sudah 10 menit terlewat dari waktu pertemuan yang sudah dijanjikan. Keterlaluan! Mana laki-laki itu?

Baru juga Sakura menyumpah, pintu eboni berukiran rumit yang membatasi ruangan tempatnya berada dengan bagian luar restoran berderit terbuka, diikuti dengan terdengarnya langkah berat seseorang yang bertumbukkan dengan lantai marmer restoran.

Itu dia! Calon suaminya sudah datang!

Tak ada niatan apapun yang timbul di benak Sakura saat ini, tidak untuk membenarkan letak _dress_ nya, ataupun merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Karena dari awal datang, ia memang tak berniat tampil cantik. _Make-up_ nya juga tidak tebal. Maksudnya tidak cukup tebal untuk menutupi jerawat kecil yang kini tumbuh di pipi kirinya.

Dengan enggan, Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berdiri sambil perlahan mendongak ke atas. Dan pemandangan yang selanjutnya Sakura dapati membuatnya seketika ingin menenggelamkan diri jauh ke dasar bumi.

Lelaki yang kini berjalan kearahnya... memang dialah calon suaminya. Tapi bukan! Dia bukan pria tua ubanan dengan rokok di tangan. Dia tidak jelek, tidak kuno juga tidak terlihat seperti seorang mata keranjang. Semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan segala hal yang sebelumnya Sakura ekspektasikan.

Alih-alih berumur, jika dilihat dari postur tubuh serta kulit wajahnya, lelaki tersebut mungkin hanya dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua dibanding Sakura. Itu benar-benar _wah_ jika kita tilik kembali kesuksesan yang telah ia raih di usia mudanya.

Soal tampang jangan ditanya! Lelaki itu punya wajah yang sangat-sangat tampan (kalau tidak ingin dibilang seperti malaikat). Kulitnya putih dan bersih layaknya porselen-rasa percaya diri Sakura runtuh seketika kala menyadari miliknya tidak sebagus itu, terlebih dengan benjolan merah kecil yang kini bertengger manis di atas pipi kirinya. Rambutnya hitam dan jatuh dengan sempurna, membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan.

Belum lagi matanya! Akh, MATANYA! Palingkan wajahmu, Sakura! Tatapan tajam dari iris sekelam malam itu sungguh berbahaya. Kau bisa terbius kapan saja!

Penampilan? _No doubt_! Siapapun akan tau kalau lelaki yang kini berjalan ke arahnya itu adalah orang kaya. Lihat saja selera fashionnya! Ini memang bukan acara formal, namun dengan _coat_ dan _fitted jeans_ serba gelap, dia yang pada dasarnya tampan terlihat makin menawan.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Bahkan dia punya suara berat yang sangat seksi.

"I-iya."

Ah, sial! Sakura dibuat gugup.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf, apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

Ya. Katakanlah bahwa apa yang Sakura alami kini bahkan jauh lebih klise jika dibandingkan dengan perjodohan antar pria berumur dan gadis muda. Mungkin... mungkin setelah ini ia dan Sasuke akan mengalami beberapa kesulitan dalam rangka mencocokkan diri, lalu mereka akan saling jatuh hati pada prosesnya. Seperti itulah kira-kira. Drama sekali, memang...

Namun satu hal yang perlu diingat, tak peduli jika aku, kau, atau mereka mengatakan mengenai betapa klisenya kisah cinta semacam itu, pada akhirnya kita akan menikmatinya juga, jika yang mengalaminya adalah diri kita sendiri, yep.

 _Tidak buruk,_ pikir Sakura saat Uchiha Sasuke membuka konversasi diantara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :  
**  
 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016! Iya, telat banget memang… Setidaknya ini masih bulan Januari :3 Jadi bagaimana ff pertama saya di tahun ini? Gaje kah? Biarkan saya tau pendapat kamu ;)**

 **Sign,**

 **flavescens**


End file.
